1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mechanical pencil, and more particularly to a mechanical pencil equipped with a writing lead storing cartridge which also serves as a tubular lead guide as a whole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional mechanical pencils are accompanied by such drawbacks that when a reserve supply of lead segments or rods, which may hereinafter be called "leads" for the sake of brevity, has been used up, a user is required to take out a fresh supply of leads from a lead case purchased beforehand and reserved for exclusive use in his mechanical pencil and to insert them one by one into the tubular lead guide of his mechanical pencil, namely, he is required to take such a cumbersome trouble and his hands may be smeared during the refilling work.